


[Podfic of] Ocean of Knowledge

by klb



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by fleurlbAuthor's summary: Rebecca helps Paula study.





	[Podfic of] Ocean of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ocean of Knowledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640124) by [fleurlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20VIII/20%20%5BCrazy%20Ex-Girlfriend%5D%20Ocean%20of%20Knowledge.mp3) | **Size:** 3.2 MB | **Duration:** 4:31

| 

Cover Art by bessyboo.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3180853.html). The theme for the anthology is awakening, and this fit to me because it's an awakening of knowledge/understanding of adverse possession laws for Paula. Also for me, since I now have this song constantly stuck in my head. Maybe it will come in handy someday!


End file.
